


Say It Right

by rightonthelimit



Series: Say Something [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal, Comeplay, Dubious Consent, Fingering, Infidelity, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Oral, Pseudo-Incest, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-09
Updated: 2012-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-11 18:51:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rightonthelimit/pseuds/rightonthelimit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After James Potter dies, his wife and son have it rough. Their lives change for good when they meet Tom Riddle four years later, but is it for the better…?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say It Right

**A/N: Please do not repost, recreate or translate.**

**Say It Right**  
_‘No, you don't mean nothing at all to me_  
Oh, you've got what it takes to set me free  
Oh, you could mean everything to me’

After James died, Lily had it rough.

Four years it have been since the day he died in that hospital bed with Lily clutching his hand, four years since she watched the life fade out from his eyes. Four years of grieving, four years of sleeping alone, four years of Lily going to her son’s soccer matches by herself and four years of Lily raising their boy on her own. She still was being told that she wasn’t quite the same.

She didn’t argue those people anymore. What was the point in denying the obvious? How  _could_  Lily be the same? The love of her life died and left her behind to become a single mom. All of her hopes and dreams died along with him and she hadn't even had the time to properly break down when she had a child to look after. 

Life was downright cruel and appeared to be hellbent on getting Lily down. 

It were the little moments in which Lily missed James most, breakfast being one of many of those times. She sometimes still found herself pouring two cups of coffee even though Harry didn’t drink any. James’ chair at their dinner table remained empty and sometimes when she saw something funny on tv, she found herself looking at the vacated seat next to her as if expecting James to be sitting there with a stupid smile on his face. Just little things, but things that  _got_ to her anyway. Sometimes she still cried herself to sleep, clutching his pillow to her chest even though it no longer smelt of him. The knowledge that he had once rested his head upon it was enough for her.

Things seemed to start looking up for her after she met Tom Marvolo Riddle.

They met in a cinema after one of Lily’s friends had dragged her out of the house; she had stumbled into him (quite literally) on her way to the bathroom. One thing had led to another and now that they’ve been dating for a couple of months they both decided to call what they had a relationship. They wanted to take it to the next level.

Tom was a charming man and was seven years younger than her; he had turned 29 six months ago. Tom was handsome, well mannered, dark haired - just like James was. He did not seem to have the same sense of humor James used to have though, but Lily found that she didn’t mind much because she knew Tom would never be James.

They were both two separate people. And Lily knew she loved them both very much.

When Lily Potter sometimes stopped and thought about it she still couldn’t believe that someone like Tom would be interested in her. It never had been like this with James. Lily had hated James at first and everything was just so easy when it came down to Tom. He knew all the right words to say, the right things to do...

She applied another layer of lipgloss and stared at her own reflection. Tonight was the night she would introduce Tom to her fifteen year old son Harry.

James and Harry used to be more than just father and son - they had been best friends. In that knowledge, it had taken Lily a while before she had been able to come clean to Harry as to why she had been going out on Friday nights so often these past months.

It had been such a surprise when Harry simply said he was happy for her – Lily had expected Harry to hate her.

It kind of felt like betrayal to James, she supposed. But what was she supposed to do? Grow old by herself, mourn over her dead husband for the rest of her life and become cold and distant to others? She had only been able to take off her wedding ring a couple of months ago and she just wanted to move on already. Her happily ever after wouldn't just be handed to her on a silver platter. She would have to work for it and she was more than willing to do so.

Lily’s eyes were half lidded, her lashes looking long and thick because of the mascara she had applied earlier. She looked beautiful, alright. Her curls were soft and her green eyes were piercing, her lips looking soft and plump. The dress she wore was simple, because Lily Potter - no, Lily Evans, she was now Lily  _Evans_ and maybe one day Lily  _Riddle_ – had never been one for unnecessary accessories or make-up. She was a natural beauty, or so she had been told. A lot of her self-esteem had died with James.  
  
It was just a simple dinner. They weren't going out so Lily knew that she could wear her flats, but she wanted to make an effort out of this. She wanted to make an effort for  _Tom_ and dinner was already ready to be served. All that was missing was –

The doorbell rang as if on cue and Lily took a deep breath, closing her eyes momentarily. She heard her son shuffle upstairs, undoubtedly about to go downstairs to open the front door. 

‘I’ll get it!’ Lily called and the shuffling stopped, followed by a muffled ‘Okay!’ and then the click of Harry’s door closing again. Lily took a deep breath.

Here goes nothing.  
  
She quickly toed on her pumps and looked at her mirror reflection for one lingering moment. The doorbell rang again.

‘I haven’t forgotten about you, James,’ Lily murmured when she caught sight of the picture of him on her boudoir. She traced his face with her fingertips and then swallowed and went to open the door. Her heart skipped a beat at the sight of the man standing on her doorstep.

Tom’s grin was bright and attractive. Lily felt herself smile when he offered her a bouquet of lilies, ironically her favorite flowers. Tom just seemed to know those things.

The thought of James was pushed into the back of her mind.

‘Come in,’ she murmured and she stepped to the side to let him in.

‘I’d love to,’ Tom drawled. He pressed a kiss against her cheek, mindfully avoiding her lipglossed lips because he knew it’d leave traces. Lily called Harry and she watched as Tom introduced himself to Harry, hoping that they would manage to get along. At least Harry was being polite - he shook hands with Tom and kindly introduced himself to Tom. Lily felt relieved at seeing them act friendly to one another.

Tom intended on getting very friendly with Harry, alright.

 

* * *

Dinner went well. Harry seemed to be moping around a bit but he was being kind and Lily decided that telling Harry that they’d be moving in with Tom in a few weeks wouldn’t be the right time. Maybe she'd do it tomorrow.

She hadn’t noticed the way Tom stared at Harry with a hungry expression in his eyes and she just smiled gratefully when Tom poured her another glass of wine. Harry sighed and excused himself from the table once he was done eating, stating he was working on something but not further explaining. They all knew it was a lie since school had ended not too soon ago. Harry was on his summer break and had earlier actually complained about being bored now that most of his friends were on a vacation.

Lily decided to keep from pushing it too much and she just nodded, watching her son walk out of the room and silently thinking to herself that it had been years since they actually had a family dinner.

Tom was sitting in James’ chair and Lily found herself not even minding it.

 

* * *

It was weird for Harry to have to watch his mom be with a man in a, err,  _romantic_ way when said man wasn’t Harry's dad.  
  
It was hard to explain what went through him whenever Tom's hand would reach out and tuck away a stray strand of hair behind Lily's ear, and all Harry knew was that it made it hard for him to keep still and silent when he witnessed it. All his life he had never really seen his mom as someone who went out on dates or someone who was desirable to other men but now that he was forced to acknowledge these things...

All he knew was that something ugly in his chest  _lurched_ at the sight of it.  _Them_. It annoyed Harry when Tom placed his arm around Lily's shoulder because it was just something Harry didn't  _need_ to see and Harry always wound up positively shaking with rage when Tom kissed her every now and then. Harry held no personal grudges against either one of them he supposed, but he just  _loathed_ seeing them together.   
  
He was convinced it was Tom's fault even if the man did nothing to purposely offend Harry. There was just something about Tom that got to Harry, that struck him hard.  
  
Tom was arrogant -he was too perfect and he was a stuck up  _asshole_. Harry didn’t  _trust_ him and he thought that it completely  _sucked_ to have to move in with him because, well, hello? Being around Tom 24/7 wasn’t exactly something that Harry was looking forward to because all Tom served to do was piss Harry off.

All in all, young Harry Potterwas pretty damn sure he hated Tom Riddle.  
  
Harry knew that his mom had given up a lot for Harry and he wanted her to be happy. She deserved to be. And yes, fine, Harry´s disdain came partially from Harry thinking that his mom shouldn’t be with anyone else but his dad, but Harry knew that this was a selfish thought so he tried to force it down as much as possible. He didn't even want to get started on the lonely feeling that overcame him now that he no longer had his mom's undivided attention on him.   
  
Harry tried his best to be happy for Tom and his mom. He had a bigger room now and Tom’s house was nice and he had a  _flatscreen,_ which was fucking awesome, and surely Harry's mom’s happiness was worth Harry faking a smile every now and then right?  
  
So with all of that in mind, it wasn't difficult to understand that Harry was pretty much a bit lost because of this new situation. Everything was new.

And things changed forever the night Harry witnessed Tom Riddle fucking Lily.  
  
Harry watched in shock, frozen in place, his eyes wide. Harry hadn’t meant to see this. He just needed to use the bathroom and their door was open and Harry heard  _noises_. Now that he knew that Tom wasn’t hurting his mom but  _pleasing_ her, there was heat rushing to Harry’s face and his entire body just. Wouldn't. Move.

Harry couldn’t tear his eyes off Tom. The way his muscles worked underneath his skin, every slapping noise, his eyes glinting in the darkness, his mom’s hair splayed on the pillow and her arched back. Her nails were digging into Tom’s broad shoulders.

And Tom was  _staring_ at him. Looking right into Harry's eyes while his hips kept moving forward, burying himself deep inside of his lover,  _enjoying_ himself. Mom didn’t even seem to notice – her eyes were squeezed shut, her bottom lip caught in between her white teeth. She was in ecstasy. She was experiencing the most intimate kind of pleasure at the hands of a man Harry had told himself to loathe out of principal.

And Harry realized that he, above feeling disgusted and shocked, did not loathe Tom Riddle at all. Tom  _aroused_ him.

He was aroused because of the way  _Tom_ looked while he was doing this to her. As heat stirred in between his legs, Harry realized he wanted to be in her position. Harry brought a hand to his mouth and thought he was going to be sick.

Undoubtedly Tom could see the bulge in Harry’s thin, tight boxer briefs even from all the way across the room. Harry never did wear pajamas when heading to bed but now he wished he had tonight. He just felt so naked and vulnerable.

His mom gasped and her toes curled when Tom reached his hand in between their bodies and Harry thought he was going to be sick when he watched his mom come undone at Tom's clever touches. His mind finally seemed to kick into work when Tom purred a soft, barely audible ‘Enjoying yourself, lovely?’ in her ear, his eyes not once leaving Harry.

As if he was speaking to Harry.

Harry swallowed thickly and abruptly turned around, running down the hallway into his room. He locked the door and leaned his back against it, his chest heaving up and down, sweat at his brow.

His cock twitched in between his legs and he whimpered, knowing the telltale signs of his arousal by now.

This was bad. This was really,  _really_ bad.

 

* * *

After that Harry couldn’t look either one properly in the eye.

His face flushed when he looked at his mom, and when he looked at Tom… Well, he just avoided Tom for as much as possible.

Tom had suddenly changed from a bastard to a sexual being, and suddenly Harry could  _see_ that he was attractive, and it mortified him. Tom still pissed Harry off but Harry was stuck, his mind replaying all the times he had witnessed Tom touch his mom and the way it had angered him.  
  
Harry hadn't been angry because of Tom. He'd been  _jealous_  of his own mother and that scared the living hell out of Harry because he didn't understand  _why_ he would possibly be jealous of her.

Avoiding Tom somewhat worked. For a few days Harry had been able to hide in his room as often as he could, taking his dinner up to his room under the excuse of working on a project. Both Tom or his mom didn’t complain.

Harry knew that that was because Tom allowed Harry to avoid him.

That knowledge alone was unnerving. Tom was the adult – he had all power. He was trying to make Harry feel like he was in control but the fact that Harry knew Tom was luring him in a fake sense of safety was frightening. Harry closed his eyes and leaned his head against the shower wall. His raven hair was plastered to his skull.

Maybe he was over-analyzing the entire situation. Maybe Tom wasn’t doing this all on purpose, right?

Harry bit his bottom lip.

So what if he was a bit attracted to his stepdad? It didn’t mean anything. And Harry wouldn’t admit to himself that he’d been touching himself thinking of those broad shoulders either, or that he had had plenty of dreams where he had been in his mom’s position and – Harry released a soft noise in disgust.

Something was wrong with him.

He still  _hated_ Tom Riddle. Hated the way he smirked and wore his hair and dressed like he was 50 years old – seriously who wore ties and dress shirts at  _home?_ – and the way he spoke like he was a well written book. Harry hated Tom’s stupid house that refused to feel like home and hated the big room Tom had assigned to him. Harry hated the big bed he had started touching himself on while thinking of the moron who bought it for him and Harry  _hated_  the sheets he spilled his come on that got washed in  _Tom’s_ washing machine.

Harry finished washing his hair and stepped out from underneath the shower, drying himself off and dressing himself for the day. His hair hung in messy, wet strands in front of his eyes.

Most of all, he hated how heat shot down his spine every time those blue eyes stared at him.

That gaze felt like the most intimate of touches. Harry wondered to himself, if Tom’s gaze alone could make him feel so aroused, what one touch would do.  
  
Something told him it’d wreck him.

Harry bit his bottom lip and tore his eyes away from his reflection. It was a Saturday so he was in no way in a hurry but he didn’t want to linger there for too long either. He just wanted to go up his room, lock the door and pretend that everything was okay.

And if Tom thought of Harry while having sex with Harry’s mom, well, that was Tom’s problem.

Harry was completely innocent.

 

* * *

That night, when Harry’s bedroom door opened, he somehow just knew.

He knew it was Tom.

It was like his entire body just tensed up – his fingers hovered over his laptop where he had been about to type a reply to an email of his friend Hermione, his breath hitched in his throat and his back grew rigid. Harry had never been alone with Tom in a room before and he had so carefully avoided situations where this could happen.

He forgot to lock his door just once and he instantly had to pay the price.

The door fell shut with a soft click again but Harry knew that Tom hadn’t left. The bed dipped and creaked with Tom’s weight and Harry closed his eyes tightly before he closed his laptop – his hands were shaking, why were his hands shaking? – and turned his head to Tom. He didn't get up and Tom just sat there, across the room.

Tom’s cold blue eyes regarded him, clearly unimpressed by Harry’s scowl.

‘Hello, Harry. You and I are going to have a little talk,’ he smoothly said. His hand brushed over Harry’s Batman sheets and Harry felt his cheeks flush. Tom looked so out of place – Harry’s room was messy, a t shirt was carelessly thrown on the floor, one of Harry’s sock drawers was half open, Harry’s walls were littered with posters. It was a normal teenager’s bedroom, Harry knew this, but…

He just felt like such a stupid kid compared to Tom.

‘About?’ Harry managed to snap. His mouth felt a bit dry. Tom sitting on his bed didn’t just make Harry feel out of place, it… It made him  _remember_ the way Tom had looked in  _that_ bed, naked, thrusting into –

Harry took a shaky breath and tried to block those thoughts out.

It wasn’t working.

Harry scowled at Tom and Tom chuckled. He casually ran his fingers over the book Harry had left on his bed, his eyes not once leaving Harry’s face. The intensity of his gaze made Harry feel hot all over and he wasn’t sure if he liked it or hated it.

‘You don’t like me very much,’ Tom stated rather than asked. It didn’t surprise him that Tom had noticed – Tom was a clever man and Harry’s mom was simply too in love to see it.   
  
_Love does make you blind, doesn’t it?_ Harry vaguely thought to himself. She used to notice it instantly when something was wrong with Harry and now it was like she didn't even care that much.

Harry felt kind of cheated.

‘No shit,’ Harry snapped in reply. His voice wavered and he swallowed thickly, feeling shame go through him for no good reason. He felt kind of antsy and nervous, his fingers fiddling with the hem of his shirt now just so he had  _something_ he could focus on besides the intensity of Tom's gaze. These feelings… They were just so foreign.

If Tom were to try to do something Harry would undoubtedly be capable of landing a great couple of punches on him but in the end Tom was bigger than him. If he’d use his weight alone he’d quickly overpower Harry. It was all just so intimidating and Harry didn't know how to behave himself.

‘Did you like watching me fuck her?’ Tom asked suddenly, his voice a low purr. Harry’s eyes widened. He was completely frozen in place when Tom got up and walked toward him, leaning down so that they were at eye level. He was so close – Harry could feel Tom’s breath on his face. He smelt of toothpaste.

At first Harry didn’t think he had heard that right and he laughed nervously, leaning backward to put some distance between the two of them. But then Tom’s fingertips where ghosting over the inside of Harry's thigh, making him release a soft whimper, his lips trembling.  
  
This couldn’t be happening. This was just one of Harry's stupid dreams and it didn't mean anything. It was innocent. It was a fantasy. It was...

‘Your mother makes those noises for me too. The both of you are really just cockhungry sluts, aren’t you?’

Harry’s heart just froze in his chest, his cheeks gradually becoming darker and darker, his lips quivering and feeling so very dry. His wide green orbs stared into Tom’s impassive blue eyes and he shivered when Tom’s fingers trailed higher, just barely grazing over his crotch. Harry's entire body went still as if awaiting a blow, as if it just stopped working.

‘I – I,’ he stammered, completely speechless. Flabbergasted.

Tom smirked at him and then his fingertips pressed down harder on Harry’s crotch and Harry realized he was becoming  _hard_ , almost achingly so, and he couldn’t help but raise his hips instinctively, gasping, a wanton moan spilling from his lips.

He didn’t understand a thing of what was going on.

Tom suddenly gripped his arm and shoved Harry so hard and fast against the wall that it knocked the air right out of the teen. Harry’s legs kicked out until Tom pressed a thigh between then and Harry released a worried little cry, closing his eyes tightly. His stomach was doing backflips and Harry felt his heart beating in his  _throat_ and he just didn’t  _get_ what was happening between the two of them. In his dreams, Tom always handled him slowly, carefully, like he had treated Harry's mom. Now Harry just felt disorientated and scared.

His voice was muffled by Tom’s lips when they descended on his own, Tom’s hands at his hips and his body pressing Harry’s into the wall.

Harry gasped against Tom’s mouth when Tom’s hand slipped into his boxer briefs, wrapping around his cock and it was so  _goodwarmohgodthiswasnothappening_  and he arched his back, his toes curling.

Tom’s tongue flicked against Harry’s bottom lip and it was  _weird._  Harry had never been kissed before, but… It felt good, in a strange way? Harry hesitantly opened his mouth to him and he whimpered when Tom’s hand harshly started jerking him off, still unsure if this was actually happening.

It couldn’t be… Right?

They pulled apart and Harry leaned his head to the side, realizing he was at eye level with Tom because he had his legs wrapped around Tom’s  _waist_  and oh, when did that happen? Harry panted and closed his eyes when another whine built up low in his throat, trying his best to be quiet. Tom’s skin felt rough on Harry’s hard cock with nothing to slick his way.

‘Tom?’ he choked, his fingers reaching up, curling around Tom’s shoulders like he had imagined before. He felt supple muscles underneath the expensive fabric of Tom’s shirt and he groaned when Tom tightened his grip on Harry’s manhood. Tom’s gaze was unwavering and Harry choked back a whine.

This  _was_  happening. This was happening right now, Tom was holding him up and he was staring at Harry like  _that_ and fuck, should Harry call his mom? Push him off?

‘Be quiet and I’ll give you something nice,’ Tom murmured. Harry gasped and his eyes screwed shut when Tom kept pumping him, hard and fast, his body and his weight and his  _smell_ overbearing.

This was wrong. Every inch of Harry’s body was on fire, his eyes prickling but even so it only served to make him feel entirely naughty, wanted. To know that a man like Tom, a man of stature and a man this desired wanted  _Harry_ of all people enough to risk his relationship did things to Harry that he couldn't quite explain.    
  
It didn’t make any sense. Harry thought it had something to do with the hand wrapped around his cock.

Harry’s legs automatically spread wider and Tom hungrily kissed him in reward. Harry had never experienced such heat before – this was his first sexual encounter with another person. He didn’t even know if it was supposed to go like this.

Those romance movies his mom watched had always seemed so unrealistic to Harry.

Tom’s tongue licked at his bottom lip and Harry instantly parted his lips, letting him in, feeling so entirely wrong but so  _aroused._ He choked and twitched in Tom’s capable hands, whining softly. Tom walked them over to the bed and Harry’s body bounced a bit when he was dropped onto it, his chest heaving up and down. He fought the urge to ask Tom to touch his cock again, even though it was hard and leaking precome now.

Tom’s hands slipped Harry’s boxershorts off his narrow hips and then Harry was naked. He was squirming, wanting Tom’s hands on him again now that Tom had worked him into this state. He didn't even stop and think about the fact that he was naked in front of another person for the first time, like this.

Tom didn’t touch him at all. Instead he just stared at Harry, his eyes hungrily trailing over Harry’s body, making him feel so vulnerable. Harry released a shaky breath and stared at Tom, fighting the need to spread his legs again.

‘Touch yourself,’ Tom ordered him and Harry shivered but nodded anyway, trailing his hand almost shyly down his own body, hissing when his fingertips bumped into the swollen head of his cock. He didn’t seek reassurance in Tom’s eyes, too far gone to feel ashamed. Harry just closed his eyes and started jerking himself off. He was already so close.

He keened when Tom’s teeth enclosed around one of his nipples, sucking, his hands spreading Harry’s thighs, lifting them up. Harry’s eyes slid open again when Tom gazed at his entrance hungrily. He jolted when Tom’s finger ran over his balls.

‘That’s a pretty hole you’ve got there.’ Harry whimpered – he had only recently stared exploring his asshole, tentatively slipping fingers inside of his tight body, stretching himself for a cock that wasn’t actually there to fill him up. ‘You’ve thought about me fucking it, haven’t you?’

Harry released a humiliated, choked sob, his lips parted, his eyes wide.

He had.  
  
Ever since seeing  _that_ he had spent countless amounts of time twisting in his sheets, whining, moaning at the thought of Tom's body on his own. And now that he actually had it? It was surreal but at the same time so  _true._

His entire body was thrumming with pleasure and his thighs were burning with how far they were spread, his toes splaying and curling, sweat at his brow. Harry's mom was in the other room down the hallway, not close enough to hear his noises from there. But if she’d get out of bed to use the bathroom…  
  
In a way it would be ironic, Harry supposed. To have her seeing something that had started this - Tom fucking someone else.

Harry gasped when Tom's finger pressed against his hole. He started stroking it idly and it was all Harry needed to come. He brought his other hand up to cover up his mouth to stifle his own moan, his eyes wide while waves of pleasure came crashing down on him and hot ropes of come spurted over his quivering hand. His entire body slumped back into the bed and his legs fell open, his chest heaving up and down.

He mewed weakly when Tom licked a trail over his belly and sucked the come right off Harry's fingers.

‘Delicious,’ Tom purred. Harry was boneless and completely spent from his intense orgasm and he wasn’t really aware of who or where he was right now, feeling so strangely sated and  _warm._ He felt like he was floating.

Tom’s lips brushed over his cheekbone and then over his own and Harry just opened his mouth when Tom fed him his come, Tom’s own cock hard against Harry’s hip. Harry shivered when Tom pressed it in between Harry’s thighs and started thrusting harshly, fucking the narrow space.

When he came, he completely coated the insides of Harry’s thighs with come, shooting some against Harry’s entrance which twitched at the feel of it. Tom groaned at the sight and traced his finger over it, pushing barely inside, just enough to get a couple drops of his essence inside of Harry’s virgin hole.

Harry fell asleep the moment Tom left the room.

 

* * *

Harry told himself it hadn’t happened.

He told himself that it had just been one of his twisted fantasies because if he were to admit to himself Tom had actually  _fucked_ his thighs, touched his asshole and that Harry had  _masturbated_ in front of Tom, he’d might actually go insane.

Oh, who was he kidding. He had already lost his mind the moment he witnessed something Harry liked to call  _The Accident_.  
  
Though to be honest, Harry kind of felt like him walking in on Tom and his mom hadn't been much of an accident at all.Tom just wasn't the kind of person who did things by accident.

Harry was constantly jumpy, twitchy, flustered. He couldn’t look at Tom, he just  _couldn’t_ , because when he did all he could think of was him licking Harry’s come off Harry’s fingers, all he could think of when Tom was speaking was  _The both of you are really just cockhungry sluts_ , all he could think when he saw Tom talking to his mom was that his mom didn’t  _know_ that Tom had fucked her right in front of Harry and that Tom had touched Harry.

And that Harry had enjoyed it.

Harry was spending most of his time outside now that it was summer, visiting his friends and hanging out at their houses. He avoided Tom whenever he could and it was hard. He knew his mom was worried but he couldn’t say a thing. In a way he felt like she deserved it after just blatantly ignoring him for so long.

He shouldn’t tell her and Harry knew this. He’d ruin his mom’s relationship. It was just that Harry knew, deep down inside, that he shouldn’t keep what Tom did hidden. He did cheat on his mom… So what should Harry do? 

Harry chewed on the inside of his cheek.

Teling her would be no good at all. If he’d do that she’d start asking him how he knew, who Tom was with – Tom could use that against him too. Could say that Harry had a crush on him and that Tom turned him down and that Harry now wanted to ruin the relationship Lily and Tom had…

Harry closed his eyes and released a long sigh. He pushed his bowl of cereal to the side and dropped his head on the kitchen table, feeling frustrated. The worst was that Harry just kept getting  _hard_. He got just so turned on by everything Tom did and it scared him more than it should. Was that normal? Did this mean that he  _liked_ Tom? Harry has never been in love before…

Harry sighed and got up, turning to the sink to wash the bowl he just ate from in the knowledge that his mom would be annoyed at him when he wouldn't.  
  
Maybe it did mean love. Maybe it just was a very dark kind of love, a physical kind of love… He never had a talk about love with his mom because she knew that he got Sex Ed. at school and Harry knew the basics about sex. He knew that he was gay and his mom did too.

It’s just… The being in love part that Harry had trouble understanding with. Was it normal to feel so horribly jealous of his mom when Tom pressed a kiss against her cheek before leaving for work? Was it normal to be angry at Tom all the time for being with his mom in the first place?

Harry didn’t know and he hated being so  _young_. Surely Tom would know the answers but why should Harry ask him questions when Tom was the cause of the problem? He tensed when a body pressed against his own.

Speaking of the devil.

‘Hello, Harry,’ Tom breathed into his ear, one of his hands resting on Harry’s hip, the other against Harry’s flat stomach, pulling him flush into his chest.

Harry’s hands started shaking while heat rushed through him, making his breath hitch, his lips pressing tightly together. Tom hadn’t touched him for days and Harry honestly had thought that all of this had been a twisted, sick fantasy. Now the reality of his step-dad pressing him into the kitchen counter with his hard arousal pressing against the small of Harry’s back weighed down on Harry and made it hard for the boy to breathe.

‘H-hi,’ Harry stammered stupidly, forcing his hands to start working again like everything was normal, like not a thing could be wrong about this. Maybe if Harry showed Tom that Tom wasn’t scaring him Tom would leave him alone.

Even though Harry would be disappointed if he would.

Tom tucked his chin on Harry’s shoulder, undoubtedly having to bend at his knees a bit in order to be capable of doing so. Harry was still hoping on a random growth spurt because he was unsure if he liked the thought of staying this short for the rest of his life. His mom said he always had one every year but he was still shorter than most boys of his age.

Tom’s nose brushed against the shell of Harry’s ear and Harry nearly snapped his porcelain bowl in half.

‘Thank you for wearing such short shorts,’ Tom murmured, his lips brushing against Harry’s ear too while the hand on Harry’s hip trailed down, brushing over the inside of Harry’s naked thigh and then resting firmly on his ass again like Tom was telling him that he liked those shorts because it exposed so much tender skin.

 

Harry honestly hadn’t meant to seduce or arouse him at that. It was just too hot outside to be wearing jeans and he was planning on going to Ron’s house later.

Harry glanced down at his bare feet, Tom’s shoes big and shiny and right next to them. He didn’t know why that got to him so bad. It just made Harry feel like such a  _boy_  compared to Tom, who was a  _man_.

Even the age difference alone made this all so wrong. It didn’t stop Harry’s body from reacting though, and his hard arousal was already pressing into the kitchen counter rather painfully. Eagerly.

‘Tom,’ Harry started, his own hands (still wet from the soapy water) resting on Tom’s wrists, not yet pulling them away from his slender body. ‘I – you, in my bedroom, I was- I just,’

Feeling his face heat up and knowing he was rambling, Harry closed his eyes tightly and tried to take steady breaths to calm his mind. Tom turned him around – Harry’s mom was out grocery shopping, she could be home any moment. That alone sent a disgusting thrill down Harry’s spine and he had difficulty looking at Tom.

Tom’s hands just kept dragging up and down, small rubs making the fabric of his clothes scrape over Harry’s skin and making it feel almost inflamed, burning hot. Harry whined low in his throat and he shivered when Tom nipped at his scarred forehead.

His cousin Dudley had once, when they’d been kids, carved a lightning bolt into his forehead and forced Harry into telling everyone he did it himself.

‘You love this,’ Tom murmured, his thigh sliding in between Harry’s, pressing it against his hard manhood and making Harry whimper. Harry felt Tom kissing down his face, his lips soft and dragging over his skin, lingering on the tip of his nose. Harry was unsure if he would be capable of standing if Tom hadn’t been holding him. He had to crane up his head just to be capable of looking Tom in the eye.

Tom was just feeling him – he wasn’t going far. He wasn’t violating Harry completely and something in Harry’s head told him that if he really wanted to he could make Tom stop. There was a knife behind him on the counter should he be in need.

Tom’s hands slid down until they were both resting on Harry’s ass cheeks, his thumbs digging into the twin dimples on the small of Harry’s back, the tips of his fingers along Harry’s crack and his hands big enough to envelop his ass almost completely. Tom’s pinkies rested on the junction between Harry’s bum and his thighs. If Tom moved his fingers just so, he’d be opening Harry ever so slightly. Harry moaned a little and shifted to stand onto his toes, his hands resting at Tom’s shoulders and gripping him tightly there.

Tom’s lips ghosted over Harry’s again and Harry parted his lips for him instantly. He wanted him – Harry wanted Tom so bad and he wasn’t sure if he was going to last with Tom’s thigh rubbing up against his eager cock like that. Harry could smell the cologne and soap and the scent of  _man_ on Tom’s skin and he tugged at Tom’s tie, not quite capable of reaching his lips because of his height.

‘That’s a good boy,’ Tom softly praised him, spreading Harry’s cheeks further, pressing against him harder. His wide palms squeezed Harry’s ass.

‘Mm,’ Harry whined, trying to say something witty to say. He couldn’t come up with anything at all.

Things got so much easier when Tom was near him like this. When Tom was crowding him like this Harry didn’t think of how wrong it was to be doing this with his mom’s boyfriend, he just saw Tom as another human being, someone who felt  _good_ against him. Harry couldn’t think properly when he felt this safe.

Which was ironic too. Considering Tom was also the one he had feared most these past days.  
  
Tom pressed a lingering kiss on his lips and slowly lead him to the kitchen table. A thrill went through Harry and he gasped and gripped Tom’s biceps when Tom pushed him down onto his back and started kissing him again, this time hot and rough and wet and dirty.

Harry instinctively wrapped his legs around Tom’s waist and Tom started thrusting against him, the outline of his long, hard cock so very clear to Harry it made him groan in want.

He wanted it in him. He wanted Tom inside of him so bad his entrance clenched in need.

Harry squeezed Tom’s shoulders, unsure if he was allowed to touch his hair, trying his best to fuck his hips up as well. One of Tom’s hands rested on his hip, the other on his thigh, Harry’s entire body jostled with Tom’s hard thrusts. All he could think of was Tom fucking into the tight grip of his ass, pounding into his hole like this.

‘I- I want,’ Harry stammered, just incapable of saying something. He wanted Tom to bend him over and fuck him already, he wanted to run away, he wanted to  _come._

Tom smacked his ass and Harry gasped suddenly, feeling it build up so fast he lost control before he knew it, coming pulsing and hot and wet into his underwear with a loud sob. Tom growled and turned Harry around, yanking down his shorts and underwear in one go. Harry’s hips banged painfully against the table top and he thought he heard something tear.

‘Spread your ass, you fucking slut,’ Tom snapped at him and Harry shivered but did so anyway, exposing his hole once more. Harry thought he heard the sound of  zipper but he couldn’t be too sure.

Tom’s entire body leaned over Harry’s and the male wrapped a hand around Harry’s throat, forcing his head up. Harry stared at Tom with glassy eyes.

‘Say you want me to come all over you,’ the male murmured and  _oh_ , Harry could feel Tom’s entire length now pressed against his ass, Tom’s fat, long cock pillowed in between Harry’s cheeks and the tip catching onto Harry’s entrance while Tom rocked himself against him. His movements weren’t slick enough to be entirely pleasurable.

‘Tom-’

‘Say it,’ Tom growled. Harry whined and spread his ass wider, Tom’s cock so close to entering him it made his entrance flutter.

‘Fuck me,’ Harry whined, letting go of his ass and angling it up, rubbing against Tom’s hips. ‘Please – come on me, put it in me - ’

Harry yelped when Tom slapped his bum harshly and then sudden spurts of wet heat shot all over him – on his cheeks, on his entrance… It seemed to take Tom forever to finish coming and when he did Harry was dripping with it.

Harry mewed and licked his lips, gazing up at Tom through half lidded eyes.

‘Now be a good boy and finger your greedy asshole in your room.’

Harry shivered and nodded, getting up on wobbly feet. He stumbled and Tom kissed him – slowly this time as if wanting to savor the taste of his lips. Harry’s shorts pooled around his ankles and Tom hummed, making Harry step out of them.

‘Keep them off. I’ll know if you disobey,’ Tom murmured. Harry felt hot shame go through him but he nodded anyway, taking some sick kind of thrill out of knowing how wrong this all was. His asshole clenched again, wanting to be fucked and filled. He just knew his fingers wouldn’t be enough and he glanced longingly down at Tom’s crotch before he looked him back in the eye.

Tom patted Harry’s cheek.

‘Good boy.’

 

* * *

Harry didn’t know what was worse.

The feeling that he was  _dirty_ , or the feeling that… That he wanted this more than anything.

Harry didn’t understand how his mom hadn’t noticed the way Tom stared at him – like he just wanted to eat Harry. Didn’t she  _see_ what Harry was doing to her? How Tom was betraying her in the worst way? Was she honestly that stupid?  
  
Harry’s hands were shaking as he stood in front of Tom’s study, his cock already half hard between his legs at the mere thought of the man. He hated his body, hated how he was such a  _boy_ , how he just couldn’t resist… Him becoming aroused whenever Tom was near was like a Pavlovian response, or whatever. Harry had once seen a documentary on it.

Harry should’ve said no.  _Should´ve,_ but he couldn’t. He couldn’t bring it up to tell Tom to stop when he didn’t  _want_ him to stop. There was just something about him that got to Harry. Was it because Tom was older than Harry and because Harry hadn’t had a father figure in his life for years? Maybe, if only he had seen Tom as a father figure.

All he saw Tom as was a potential lover.

He didn’t see Tom as a dad. Dads weren’t supposed to do this to their kids – Harry knew this much. He was foolish but he wasn’t stupid, against popular belief. Telling himself it hadn’t happened wouldn’t change that it  _had_ happened, forcing himself to go to Tom’s study while his mom was out doing whatever she was doing – going out for lunch with her boss, Harry reminded himself – and tell Tom that this had to stop wouldn’t change the fact that it had already started… No matter what Harry did, it wouldn’t change anything.

This was all so very real.

And Harry felt horrible for having done this to his mother.

He had never blamed her for his father’s death, honestly, and Harry thought she has done an amazing job at raising him so far. Because Harry  _was_  aware of what was right and what was wrong, thank you very much, and he really wasn’t a bad kid. He never even tried smoking or drinking because he knew his mom was against it.

 It wasn’t  _hate_ , it was the thought of having something forbidden, that just… Harry tightly closed his eyes and lowered his chin.

He had already taken so much from her. He had already taken away her freedom, so much of her time, job opportunities… And what was he doing now? He was glad his mom was moving on, but somewhere in his heart it just felt like she was betraying Harry’s dad. Tom would never replace Harry’s dad. He’d never play soccer with Harry the way James had, they’d never have inside jokes like Harry always had with James.

So was Harry doing this out of jealousy? Out of frustration? She  _had_ kind of ignored him recently…

The door he was standing in front of opened but he didn’t open his eyes just yet, his fists shaking by his sides. This was so unfair. He  _wasn’t_ doing this with ill intentions, he just… He just wanted… Harry wanted to be  _wanted,_ for once. He wanted to not be a burden but something desirable. He didn’t mean to fuck things up in the process.

And he really, really liked Tom. Far more than he should.

Fingers reached out and caressed Harry’s cheekbone and Harry released a soft, choked little sob and then arms were around him and he was pulled into a broad chest.

He hadn’t cried in front of someone else in years, always telling himself he had to be strong for his mom, always telling himself that boys didn’t  _cry_.

But he just couldn’t help himself. He missed his dad so, so much. This all wouldn’t have happened if he hadn’t gotten sick and Harry never would’ve betrayed his mom like this if Tom had never started playing a part in their lives and if Harry hadn’t been so stupid to get these feelings for Tom in the first place.

He was too young to be in this kind of trouble. Before he met Tom the worst thing he had ever done was breaking one of his mom's expensive vases on purpose in a fit of anger and he had saved money for months later on to replace it.

Harry noted with vague amusement that he liked it when Tom held him like this. Like he was something precious instead of just something he could use to get off with.  
  
Harry stubbornly struggled to keep his tears all in and his shoulders tensed up, final defenses up. The door closed again and it wasn’t until Tom was sitting him down in his leather chair that Harry realized Tom had guided him into the study. He placed his hands in his lap and looked away, feeling ashamed, hating himself for his weakness.

He was a big boy. He was almost an adult too… And he sure as hell wasn’t the victim in this mess. Harry’s mom was.

…Right?

Tom kneeled in front of Harry and took Harry’s face in his large hands, his fingertips feeling cold on Harry’s flushed skin. Harry hesitantly glanced up at the male and he realized that above all he still  _wanted_ Tom. Tom was, like, twice his age but Harry had noticed what he was like when he wasn’t touching Harry. Harry knew that Tom liked to read and that he was smart and that he remembered small things like birthdays, he knew that Tom was a calm person with a lot of patience.

But Harry also knew that Tom was manipulative and a liar.

He sniffled and rubbed at his cheeks, his glasses getting in the way. His feet didn’t even touch the ground now that he was pressed against the backrest of his chair and he hated his body. He hated how small he was.

Tom thumbed away Harry’s tears and offered him no words of comfort. It was strange and it gave Harry mixed feelings – he was partially grateful for it but most of all confused. When Tom leaned in Harry didn’t move away, didn’t lean closer either. He simply sighed against Tom’s mouth when the man kissed him and his eyes fell shut while his hands shakily started resting on Tom’s shoulders.

If only Tom could always touch him. It were moments like these where Harry simply didn’t have to think anymore, only allowing himself to be guided and caressed instead. Everything was so much easier when he just let his body be in charge.

Harry didn’t even protest when the male started taking off Harry’s shirt, lifting it right over his head and dropping it somewhere on the floor. Forgotten and no longer cared for. Harry liked to imagine that it could symbolize the rest of the world right now because kissing Tom no matter how wrong made it feel like nothing else mattered anymore.

Things like this didn’t just happen. This was in no way an accident. Harry could’ve played off the first two times as accidents, maybe even  _attacks_ , but not this. This was Harry consciously deciding that he wanted to play a part in this. That he wanted to express his desire for Tom.

And it scared the living hell out of Harry.

Harry wrapped his legs around Tom’s waist when Tom lifted him up and placed him on his desk, pens and rulers clattering to the floor. Fingers caressed his cheekbone and Harry sniffled again, briefly closing his eyes. He felt warm and safe and the need to cry gradually lessened. Maybe it was Tom's silence that calmed him, maybe it was his body that now did all the thinking. Harry didn't quite know. 

Harry just thought that in this moment, Tom  _cared_.

Right now the mere fantasy of Tom's love was enough. Tom didn’t say any crude words, didn’t call Harry a whore, didn’t push or shove him… Harry shivered when Tom’s hands trailed over his back, arching into it, Harry’s lips mouthing wetly at Tom’s throat. 

Was it still called making out when an adult and a kid were playing part in it, or was it molestation even if the child was willing?

Harry moaned softly when Tom’s lips latched onto his throat, feeling his thighs quiver. It was apparently a weak spot – Harry hadn't even known that before. He couldn’t decide whether that was because no one had ever really touched his throat or if it was because of the  _way_ that Tom was touching it. He hoped Tom had the heart to keep from leaving any marks.

But somewhere a dark, dirty part of him whispered that he wouldn’t mind being marked by the male that much.

Harry fisted Tom’s shirt and gasped when Tom’s lips latched onto one of his nipples, his hips stuttering forward while his eyes grew wide. Tom’s fingers danced down his chest, dipping just briefly into his belly button before resting at the button of Harry’s shorts.

Harry froze.

This could be the moment where he’d tell Tom off. Because Harry knew that if he wouldn’t tell Tom to stop right now… There would be no stopping at all. They’d go all the way.

Did Harry really want to take it that far?

Tom’s mouth pressed against his temple and his hand slid into Harry’s hair, massaging his scalp, his body in between Harry’s legs. Harry mewed when Tom’s other hand stared toying with his waistband. He was going so slow this time, so different from how frenzied their earlier – what was it? Mutual masturbation? –  _activities_ were. Harry wondered to himself if Tom was just being considerate or if he wanted to go slow himself.

He didn’t even know why he bothered asking himself these things anymore.

‘B-Bedroom?’  Harry stammered because he didn’t want to lose his virginity on an uncomfortable desk. Even if he was no romantic, Harry thought that he should be in a bed the first time in the very least.

Tom paused his teasing touches, looking Harry in the eye. He looked so turned on and… Did  _Harry_ do that? Did Harry honestly manage to arouse Tom this much?

‘Yes,’ Tom breathed and Harry nodded, awkwardly shifting when Tom didn’t instantly move away from him. He took Tom’s hand – his own act made him feel so  _childish_ but it was too late to take it back now – and started walking to his bedroom, his knees shaking in the process. He should’ve taken his shirt with him, but…

Once they were in his bedroom Tom didn’t instantly kiss him. Instead Tom watched him, his eyes trailing over Harry’s frame, making the boy feel so vulnerable and naked already. Harry didn’t look away though – he didn’t blush, didn’t stammer. Tom had already seen him naked before. He must've liked what he had seen earlier if he so insisted on touching and staring at Harry the way he did.

When Tom walked to him it was almost predatorily so and Harry found himself backing up into his door, his heart hammering in his chest and his fingertips twitching. Anticipation struck him hard and it left him breathless with need.

‘You’re so beautiful,’ Tom murmured as though he was awestruck with Harry but Harry couldn’t find a reason for him to say that. Was it to reassure Harry, to manipulate him? Harry felt caught, his back now fully pressed against the door. He had to angle his chin up in order to look the male in the eye.

Harry couldn’t help but wonder if Tom did this to Harry’s mom, too. If he chased her, aroused her, made her fear and  _desire_ him so much… It never seemed to be that way, this passionate when Harry was around. Their relationship was almost innocent compared to that of Harry and Tom’s – whatever their relationship was right now – with the brief brushes of fingertips, the kisses against the forehead. Come to think of it… Tom had been gentle  _that_ night as well…

Harry felt mild satisfaction at the thought that at least Tom and Harry’s relationship was more passionate.

Harry’s lips quivered when Tom leaned down but he didn’t kiss his lips, not yet. Instead Tom pressed his nose into Harry’s hair and just breathed him in for a second, his hands loosely resting at Harry’s waist. ‘So perfect…’

‘I-I’m too short,’ Harry stuttered out of all the things he could’ve said because insulting himself was so much easier than trying to be sexy. Tom paused and Harry cursed himself.

He could’ve at least tried. Tom undoubtedly had lots of experience with people who were better than Harry, knew more than Harry…

Tom chuckled.

‘No, you’re not,’ Tom finally argued softly with him, ‘you’re not short, you’re  _compact._ ’

‘Com…Compact?’ Harry parroted. Tom hummed and started nosing Harry’s temple, his lips brushing over Harry’s cheekbone when he spoke once more.

‘To say you’re short would be implying that you lack something. But you are absolutely…’ Tom’s lips nipped at the small creased space between Harry’s eyebrows. ‘ _Delectable_. Therefore you are compact.’

‘Oh,’ Harry breathed, stupid from their close proximity already. Harry stood on the tips of his toes and pressed his mouth almost shyly against the corner of Tom’s mouth, his hands gripping Tom’s shirt and then Tom was lifting him up again, like he was nothing and Harry didn’t know why that simple display of domination just  _got_ to him like this. He heard himself moan and when Tom dropped him to the bed Harry just locked his legs around Tom’s waist, holding Tom there where he wanted him most.

‘I’ve never…’ Harry murmured between kisses, breathless already and  _fuck_ , they were just getting started. He arched his back and moaned when Tom started mouthing along the long column of his neck, wanting  _more_ , wanting everything closer and harder and-

‘I know,’ Tom purred in reply, sucking one of Harry’s vulnerable pink nipples into his mouth and biting just in it in the slightest way before soothing his tongue over it, as if apologizing. ‘I’m going to change that.’

And the thought of Tom thinking of taking Harry’s virginity… Was that why he hadn’t done this earlier? Because he wanted Harry’s permission?

Or because he wanted Harry to fully submit to him?

Harry’s hands started fumbling with Tom’s buttons until Tom took mercy on him and started taking his shirt off himself, flinging it in some random direction, forgotten. Harry chewed on the inside of his cheek as he took in Tom’s chest. His fingers ran over it appreciatively for just a minute, liking how Tom’s skin was so pale and Harry’s own had a bit of a tan to it because of the amount of time he spent outside recently. They contrasted so nicely.

Tom took a hold of Harry’s wrists and then pinned him right down to the bed again, their naked chests brushing against each other and  _oh,_ okay, that’s… That’s –  _yes._

‘Hmrf,’ Harry tried to say, his words muffled by Tom’s hungry lips, arms trapped in one of Tom’s spidery hands, the other trailing down and undoing Harry’s button and then tugging his shorts and boxers down in one go. Harry impatiently kicked them off, his wobbly knees knocking into Tom’s thighs. All it served to do was make Tom chuckle.

Tom instantly started lifting up Harry’s legs and spreading them wide, exposing his hole once more and  _oh-_

Tom was  _licking_ him. He was actually – oh, that was…  _Good_ …

 _‘Oh God,’_ Harry choked, hands blindly fisting the sheets in between them, his mouth wide open in a silent scream while his eyes closed. Tom was actually  _licking_ Harry’s hole and it was so  _weird_ , but Harry couldn’t tell Tom to stop because it just sent such arousal down his spine. He gasped when Tom’s tongue pressed inside and then he added a long finger and  _fuck_ , it just went in so  _deep_ and-

‘Tom – please, I’m…’ Harry didn’t even know what he wanted so say anymore. His cock was straining against his belly and the feeling of fingers inside of himself wasn’t entirely foreign since Harry had fingered himself plenty of times, but Tom’s fingers were just so  _long_ and different, and he heard Tom curse softly under his breath when he added a second and a third all at once, undoubtedly feeling Harry’s hole flutter around him.

‘You’re so  _eager_ for it,’ Tom said, sounding in awe, licking a long path over Harry’s cock. Harry choked and tried to buck his hips, trying to fuck himself on those fingers but Tom didn’t let him. ‘You’re just sucking me in.’

‘ _Please,_ ’ Harry sobbed, ‘more – it feels so good, I want… I  _need…_ ’

Tom hummed and pumped his fingers in and out of him just three more times before he pulled them out altogether, leaving Harry whimpering and empty. Harry licked his lips when Tom pushed his pants down and bit his lip at the sight of Tom bared to him, long and thick and intimidating. Harry’s entrance clenched and he took a shaky breath, dragging his eyes over Tom’s body. He made a soft noise when Tom kissed him again.

‘What if it won’t fit?’ Harry murmured, his cheeks darkening when Tom chuckled.

‘I’ll make it fit, don’t worry.’

Harry took a shaky breath when Tom settled on top of him again and there was a tremor going through Harry’s body when he opened his legs again.

‘You’re so sweet,’ Tom murmurs, taking Harry by surprise. Harry blinked at him, inhaling a shaky breath when Tom combed a hand through Harry’s messy hair. ‘So adorable.’

Harry licked his lips, unsure of what to say to that. The head of Tom’s cock bumped into the inside of his thigh, leaving a thin trail of precome. Harry shivered.

‘Just lie down on your back, sweet thing,’ Tom purred. Harry did as told, his fingers itching to touch, to do something. Harry didn’t know what one could do in a situation like this though, so he just bit his lip and stared up at Tom.

‘Can you kiss me?’ Harry asked. Tom looked mildly surprised and amused but he nodded regardless and leaned down, his nose brushing over Harry’s just briefly in a way that made Harry smile. He settled his hands on Tom’s biceps and leaned his head up, nipping at Tom’s bottom lip before hesitantly pressing their lips together. The kiss wasn’t hungry like all of their others had been, Harry supposed. This was almost sweet, innocent.

His surprised noise when Tom started pushing inside of him was muffled by Tom’s mouth.

Harry’s nails dug into Tom’s arms while he struggled to catch his breath, his eyes wide and his mouth now tearing away from Tom’s to whimper. It felt… It hurt a bit, and Harry felt himself stretch far, probably way too far, and there was a brief moment of panic in Harry when Tom just kept  _going_. It was like there would come no end to it and Harry was blinking back tears when Tom finally settled inside of him completely, filling him up in ways fingers would never reach.

‘Shh it’s alright,’ Tom murmured, thumbing away Harry’s tears and pressing a kiss against Harry’s forehead. ‘Look how good you’re doing, taking me in all the way. You’re so good to me.’

Harry sniffled and pressed his forehead against Tom’s neck, whimpering when Tom slowly started rocking in and out of him.

‘Hurts,’ Harry whined and Tom made a cooing noise and brushed his hand over Harry’s back. Harry gasped when Tom’s other hand gripped his cock and started pumping him slowly. The pain was still there but it gradually lessened into an ache, until all that was left was a dull throb every now and then.

‘That’s it sweetheart…’ Tom encouraged him when Harry started biting his lips to keep from moaning too hard, ‘…Look at you, you’re just made to get fucked, aren’t you?’

Harry shook his head while pleasure slowly coursed through his veins, making his skin feel like it was on fire, his eyes squeezed shut and his thighs wrapped tightly around Tom’s waist while the man slowly set up a pace. Harry could feel his hole yielding and squeezing and fluttering around Tom every time he almost pulled out and his toes curled when Tom suddenly all but slammed back inside of him.

‘No? What do you mean, no?’

‘Tom – I’m, I -’ Harry stammered, choking on his own breath. Fingering himself had never felt like this before and this just felt so intimate, so wholesome. Tom placed his hands at each side of Harry’s head, caging him in while he started thrusting now that he knew that Harry was okay with it, coaxing his hole to open up wider for him and accommodate to his thick girth. ‘Feels so full,’ Harry murmured, his face feeling hot. Tom’s hair tickled his forehead and Harry felt disorientated when Tom suddenly flipped him over so that he was on his hands and knees, thrusting into him in one go.

Harry practically howled and his elbows gave out on their combined weight. His face was pressing into the pillow and Tom just kept thrusting into him, his hips smacking into Harry’s ass, his grip tight and almost painful on Harry’s shoulders.

‘Keep your greedy ass up,’ Tom demanded and Harry whined. His limbs felt loose and sluggish but he did his best to do as told, offering his ass up higher for fucking. He yelped when Tom slapped his ass, a sharp pain stinging his skin, the sensation only mingling with the pleasure.

It took Harry a moment to realize that those slick, wet noises came from Tom’s cock entering and leaving his body.

‘You love getting fucked, don’t you? Bet you were just waiting for anyone to come around and fuck your whore ass.’ Tom slapped him again and Harry could only managed a choked little sound, barely able to speak. He didn’t know if sex was always supposed to be like this but he couldn't think straight, his body growing taut and lax all at the same time while he just tried to focus on the pleasure. He found he loved Tom’s weight on top of him – loved how  _small_ he felt.

Harry’s cock felt heavy between his legs and Harry realized that he wasn’t going to last at all like this.

Harry reached behind him for Tom’s hand and he linked their fingers together, squeezing down on it and Tom’s thrusts slowed down for a moment while Harry just  _held_ it, needing it to anchor himself down to reality and then he flattened his chest against Harry’s back, rocking in and out of him. His voice was low and gentle again when he spoke.

‘You look so beautiful,’ Tom whispered and Harry shivered, closing his eyes tightly. Tom’s free hand ran over Harry’s chest, brushing just briefly over Harry’s lips before it went down and wrapped around Harry’s cock. Harry whimpered.

‘Close?’

Harry vaguely nodded his head, still clutching Tom’s hand as if he feared Tom would go away if he’d let go. Tom hummed and then he snapped his hips forward again, hitting Harry just right  _there_ , and Harry was done.

He came with a choked moan and his body was jostled by Tom’s thrusts when the man started chasing after his own orgasm, pounding into Harry and using him for all that he was worth.

He came deep and hard inside of Harry and Harry released a pained little moan when Tom pulled out again, feeling empty. His entrance clenched onto thin air and he felt Tom’s come dribbling out of his used hole.

Harry’s body sagged into his bed and he sighed. He didn’t even complain when Tom lied down next to him and pulled Harry to his chest, in fact, all he did was reach for Tom’s hand again and he held it, smiling to himself.

He needed this, Harry realized.

He was throbbing, down there – his heart was still racing. Tom stroked Harry’s hair and his hand squeezed Harry’s.

And Harry didn’t feel guilty at all.

 

* * *

They broke one of their own barriers that day, so to speak. Whenever Lily was out of the house they instantly were in each other’s arms, kissing and rutting together, Harry as insatiable as the teen he was.

Tom didn’t mind, he loved taking care of that issue.

Sometimes they became rather careless, though.

 

* * *

Harry was on his knees with Tom's cock right in his face, his lips suckling on one of Tom’s balls and Tom’s hand in his hair. They were staring at each other, the only sounds audible were Harry’s wet noises. He dragged his tongue over the length of the thick girth in front of him and hummed, licking his lips noisily.  
  
It's been two weeks since their first time. Harry was gradually becoming more comfortable with being like Tom like this, and it no longer felt strange or weird or wrong anymore. If anything, only seeing Tom with his mom was the weird thing about it all.   
  
Tom taught him everything Harry needed to know, everything he wanted to know. When Harry told Tom to stop (it had maybe only once happened) he instantly did, and when Harry needed his comfort Tom offered him it. When Harry asked him what Tom saw in him, Tom just shrugged and said that he loved how entirely  _his_ Harry was. Harry didn't really get what it meant but if it was the reason why Tom did these things with him then he hoped it would never change. 

Harry loved this. Pleasing Tom. He still didn’t know what their relationship meant but he loved getting Tom off like this. It made him feel like he was useful and important and loved.

Tom’s hand tightened and Harry licked at the head of Tom’s cock, the tip of his tongue digging into his slit, tasting salty precome.

‘You’re such a dirty little boy,’ Tom murmured and Harry mewed, his eyes falling shut. He opened his mouth wider and relinquished in the burning feeling of the corners of his mouth when he tried to fit in Tom’s cock, obediently bobbing his head up and down like Tom had taught him. ‘Like a bitch in heat.’

‘Mmm,’ Harry moaned sloppily, sucking so hard his cheeks hollowed. He thought of when Tom had last fucked him and he could feel himself twitch between his legs. He was naked and at Tom's mercy.  
  
He always was.

‘You’re my bitch, aren’t you Harry?’

Harry hummed. Tom pulled his cock out of Harry’s mouth and rubbed it over his cheek, leaving behind a trail of spit and precome. Harry nuzzled it and froze when he heard footsteps on the stairs.

‘Get under my desk,’ Tom snapped and Harry instantly did as told, eyes wide. There was not enough time for Harry to get dressed and pretend he had just been here to ask Tom something. He rested his chin on Tom’s thigh, staring up at him. Tom glanced down at him before gripping his hair again, pushing his hips underneath the table. His intent was clear and Harry gasped when Tom guided his cock back to his mouth.

The door to Tom’s study opened and Harry heard his mom’s high heels click on the hardwood floor. His eyes were wide but Tom was no longer looking at him. He hesitantly ran his tongue over Tom’s manhood as if asking Tom if this was really what he meant.  
  
He was answered by a lazy thrust into his mouth.

‘Hi sweetheart,’ Harry heard his mom say, ‘just figured you’d like a cup of coffee.’

‘Hmm, you’re so good to me.’

Tom thrust his hips up again and Harry started bobbing his head again, sucking his step-dad’s cock eagerly and getting the hint. He was positively salivating right now, feeling dark shame blossom up in his chest, but it felt so  _good._

‘Have you seen Harry?’ Lily asked. The desk creaked. She must’ve sat down on it.

Tom’s hand stroked Harry’s hair from under the table but to her it must look like he was touching a drawer.

‘I believe he told me he was staying at a friend’s house,’ Tom replied, his voice completely even. Harry whimpered and Tom shifted, forcing his mouth wider open. Harry’s nose was pressed against Tom’s pelvis and he hesitantly hollowed his cheeks, sucking and licking where ever he could. There was blood rushing to his ears, his heart hammering in his chest in adrenaline. He couldn’t believe he was doing this.

He couldn’t believe Tom was  _making_ him do this and that Harry was enjoying it too. He could feel the heat pooling low in his belly and his erection refused to wilt.

‘Oh… He’s been acting quite strange recently, hasn’t he?’

Harry rolled his eyes and cupped Tom’s balls in his hand, absentmindedly thinking to himself that it was a bit too late for her to notice. It irritated him more than anything else.

‘He’s a teenage boy, he’s bound to be strange every now and then.’ Harry scowled and felt Tom’s hand pet his hair briefly, casually clearing his throat when Harry pulled off his cock with a wet  _pop_  so that the sound wouldn’t be noticeable. ‘But he’s a good boy. Give him his time and space. He’ll come around.’

Tom’s foot curled underneath Harry’s ass, pulling him closer again. Harry bit his lip and sighed, nuzzling Tom’s thigh, the taste of him still thick on his tongue. He licked his lips and rocked himself a bit against the male’s legs. He wanted Tom – he didn’t want to hide anymore. This was exciting, yes, undoubtedly, but… He just didn’t  _like_ Tom and his mom talking like this.

Like they were lovers.

Harry huffed and licked a long trail from Tom’s base to his tip, blowing lightly on the head. Harry knew he came in later. He just –

‘You’re probably right. I just miss my little boy. He changed when James died too…’

‘Really now? In what way, if I may ask?’

Harry pinched Tom’s thigh but Tom ignored him, and when Harry grazed his teeth over his cock Tom just angled his foot up in a way that made it press right against Harry’s manhood. Harry’s eyes widened at the sensation of cool leather against his heated skin. His cock twitched at it and he closed his eyes again, now frantically sucking Tom into his mouth and bobbing his head up and down again. Tom hissed at the sudden assault.

‘Are you alright? You look a bit flushed.’

‘Quite alright, thank you for asking.’

Harry twirled the tip of his tongue around Tom’s head and Lily hummed and started talking again. Tom tried to shift his hips away from Harry – was Harry distracting him? Good! – but Harry gripped him by the knees and kept him still. He was salivating around Tom now – a mixture of Tom’s precome and saliva dribbling down his chin.

‘I don’t know, he’s just… Distant, I suppose. He always smiles and acts happy but sometimes I wonder if he pretends to keep me from getting worried. Boys do need a father figure…’

‘He has me,’ Tom said. Harry was pleased to hear his voice was strained. He rocked himself against Tom’s shin and was grateful that his own voice was muffled by the thick girth in his mouth. The corners of his mouth ached with the strain he was putting on it, stretched too far.  
  
Harry vaguely wondered what she would see if she would see her son sitting here on his knees underneath Tom's desk, salivating and sucking Tom's cock. Like a slut - just like Tom told him he was.

‘Yes, you two do seem to be getting along quite well recently… I’m grateful for that.’

 _We get along just fine, yes,_ Harry darkly thought.  _He likes me better._

Harry’s hand possessively curled into the fabric of Tom’s pants and he thought that she would probably never please him the way he pleased Tom either. Harry had something with Tom that was  _theirs_ and he may be hers publically, but he would chose Harry over her any day. Harry was sure of it.

Harry pulled off Tom’s cock and started pumping his manhood in quick movements, his saliva slicking his way. He was delighted to see that his thumb and index finger didn’t even meet, wrapped around Tom like a tight ring.

Harry licked at the tip of Tom’s cock and just as Lily got up– _‘Oh – it’s getting dark already, here, I’ll close your blinds for you’ –_ Tom came into Harry’s mouth and over his face too, thick ropes of come salty on his tongue and scorching hot on his skin. Harry’s lips trembled and he gasped, licking Tom’s cock clean while Tom’s hand twisted in Harry’s hair (Harry wondered if his toes curled in his shoes) and Harry wrapped a hand around himself. He released Tom’s cock and put him back into his pants, putting up his zipper. Tom abruptly stood up when he was done and Harry licked his lips hungrily.

Their eyes met and Harry daringly ran his finger through one of the streaks of come on his face, sucking it clean. Tom’s eyes were dark and his breathing was slightly off. It wasn’t much that showed Tom had just come, but Harry knew the telltale signs like no one else. When they were alone they were more vocal but he knew how skilled Tom was at hiding what he was feeling.

With their eyes still trained on one another, Harry trailed his hand down his body and wrapped it around his own twitching manhood. Tom’s eyes widened at that and Harry licked his lips again.

‘Tom? Are you alright?’

Harry’s mom’s heels clicked on the floor but Tom kept staring at Harry, and Harry had to bite his knuckles when he came. He didn’t need much – he had been so strung up by the thought that his  _mom,_ Tom’s  _girlfriend_ , was in the room and that Tom made him do this, not to mention the heat in Tom’s gaze, that a single touch tipped him over the edge.

He came all over his hands and over his stomach and he closed his eyes tightly, his back arching and his bare little toes curling. He was breathing through his nose and trying so hard to keep silent, and Lily came up to Tom and stood on the tips of her toes (Harry didn’t get how she managed that because she was already wearing such high heels) to touch his face.

Something dark and ugly and  _possessive_ curled in Harry’s chest at the sight. Tom’s eyes aimed to Lily’s face.

Harry sucked his own come off his fingers when Tom’s eyes flicked back to him again, from over her shoulder. He gripped Lily’s chin when Lily made to turn her head and look at the desk, undoubtedly to find out what had caused that look on Tom’s face.

Harry couldn’t help but grin.

Tom was in trouble because of him.

‘I was just thinking – how about I draw you a bath after I am done working? I should only take 30 minutes or so.’

Lily blinked at Tom, Harry could see her lashes move. There was something weird about his sight and when he took his glasses off he realized some of Tom’s come was on it.

Lily smiled and embraced Tom.

‘You’re so thoughtful. Yes, that would be lovely.’

Tom stared at Harry when Harry licked his glasses clean, slowly, dragging his fingers through his own come on his stomach and then sliding down his body, to his entrance. Harry knew how much Tom liked to fill up Harry's hole with come.

The look on Tom’s face could only be described as hungry.

‘You could wait for me in the living room,’ Tom said. His eyes still bored into Harry’s and Harry pushed his fingers in and out of himself, feeling his hole flutter around them. He clenched and took a deep breath. His chest heaved up and down.

‘Alright. Til then.’

Lily pulled away from the embrace and caressed the side of Tom’s face. Tom’s eyes didn’t hold the same heat when he looked at her, Harry noted. He chewed on his bottom lip and eagerly added a third finger.

She smiled and then pulled him down a bit by his tie, pressing an almost shy kiss against the corner of his mouth. Tom caressed the back of her head and pressed his lips harder against hers. Harry thought he heard her hum.

Tom was staring at Harry while he did so and when Harry spread his legs further to give Tom a complete view of what he was doing Tom pulled away from Lily.

‘See you in about an hour or so,’ Tom murmured, clearly dismissing her. She blinked and her cheeks were tinged a faint shade of pink. She looked pretty, Harry supposed.

Harry took a deep breath through his nose to calm his nerves. Her heels clicked on the floor and Tom kept staring at him until he heard her walk down the stairs. This wasn’t the first time they were grateful for her wearing those shoes – her footsteps were loud and they could hear it whenever she was near.

Tom hauled Harry up by his upper arm when she was finally downstairs, licking the come right off his face. Harry mewed and pawed at Tom’s chest. He fisted the fabric of his blazer in his hands and groaned when the edge of the wooden desk dug into his ass.

‘Slut,’ Tom hissed, gripping Harry’s cock and pumping it harshly. Harry was grateful that he had already come, he was unsure if he would’ve lasted otherwise. ‘I can’t believe you actually got off on that, you disgusting little whore.’

Harry moaned and Tom gripped his chin.  _You did too,_ Harry wanted to say, but he didn't.

‘Kiss me,’ Harry demanded breathlessly instead because he didn’t like the idea of anyone else kissing Tom. Tom frowned but he did as told anyway and Harry licked at his bottom lip, wanting Tom to  _claim_ him already.

It should be just the two of them. It was so unfair Harry had to share.

‘I want you.’

‘I’m right here,’ Tom groaned, allowing Harry to push his blazer off his shoulders. Harry thought that Tom was quite intelligent – if his mom was taking a bath then she wouldn’t hear whether or not Harry had come home. He could head straight to bed after this.

‘I want all of you,’ Harry argued. Tom pushed his pants down enough to release his cock again – it was half hard. Harry reached out and pumped it a couple of times, feeling it stiffen in his grip.

‘Then let me have you.’

Tom lifted Harry up and Harry spread his legs for him, clinging to his shoulders when Tom pushed inside of him with one harsh thrust. He bit the inside of his cheek to keep from uttering any noises and just allowed Tom to use his body, chasing down both their orgasms.

 

* * *

‘I don’t like it when you kiss her,’ Harry murmured two days later, sitting on top of Tom’s desk. His legs were swinging back and forth rather childishly.

It was raining. Harry was just wearing his boxershorts and a shirt that belonged to Tom. He had snagged it out of the laundry hamper because it smelt of Tom – Harry hid it in the pile of clothes that used to belong to his dad when he wasn't wearing it. It was early, couldn’t be much past 6 am. Harry’s mom was still asleep.

Tom paused from where he had been tracing absentminded circles on the inside of Harry’s thighs.

‘And I don’t like us being a secret either.’

‘You’re pouting,’ Tom observed. His eyebrow kicked up and his eyes almost twinkled mischievously. Harry thought that Tom looked young like this, when he was happy. He liked making Tom happy.

‘Sorry,’ he mumbled, feeling his cheeks heat up. He lowered his eyes and Tom snatched his chin, nipping at his lips.

‘It’s rather adorable. Don’t apologize.’ Tom’s blue eyes were patient when they stared into Harry’s and Harry sometimes wondered to himself what went through Tom’s head when he looked at him like this. Harry smiled shyly and drew his legs up, resting his feet on Tom’s knees. Tom started massaging them without Harry asking him to. ‘You’re being so possessive lately.’

‘Would you like it if I would get a boyfriend all of a sudden?’ Harry argued, ‘While doing…  _this_ with you? In secret?’

Tom’s clever touches halted once more and his grip tightened on Harry’s feet.

‘No, I would not,’ Tom whispered. There was something dark in his eyes when he looked up at Harry. ‘I think I’d kill anyone who would dare to touch you.’

Harry chewed on the inside of his cheek. Harry wasn't the only possessive one out of the two of them, he knew that. The look on Tom's face when Harry's mom had asked Harry if he had a boyfriend had been utterly dangerous. He had been extra rough with Harry that night.

‘But you’re only fifteen years old, Harry,’ Tom continued, ‘I can go to prison for this.’

‘I won’t tell,’ Harry started petulantly.

‘No. But what about your mother?’

Harry opened and closed his mouth. His mom… He hadn’t even thought about his mom… Lately he didn’t think about his mom at all, or what this could do to her. It must be devastating if she’d find out. But Harry really didn’t want to share Tom with anyone anymore…

‘She’d be pissed for sure,’ Harry started. ‘I don’t… I don’t know what she would do.’

‘We have to wait. At least until you’re eighteen.’ Tom pressed a kiss against Harry’s knee and then another against his thigh, going up, and up, and up… ‘But for now… It’ll be our little secret.’

Harry shivered and nodded, allowing Tom to undress him. They still had two hours for themselves before Lily would wake up… Two hours where they could be what Harry so desperately wanted them to be.

Free and a couple.

 

* * *

Lily sighed, tiredly kicking her shoes off in the hallway and taking out her earrings. She winced and rubbed her sore earlobes.

She just wanted to crawl into bed and fall asleep. She longed to feel Tom's arms around herself.

Today’s been a long day at work and sometimes she didn’t even know why she still bothered being patient with certain clients. They were so rude and impatient…

She walked up the stairs and walked into their bedroom. Tom was already asleep, his reading glasses still perched on his straight nose and his loose fingers clutching a book. She smiled and pressed a sweet kiss against his lips, carefully removing his glasses and his book. She switched the lights off and undressed, feeling so lucky for having met Tom.

At least she could come home to him and Harry. That was all that she really needed - just her boys. Though admittedly she hadn’t really seen Harry much these past days… Maybe she should have a little talk with him about it. Teenager or not, he was still her  _son_  and she still deeply cared for him. She wished he would just come to her like he used to. Sometimes it felt like he hated her.  
  
Maybe he just had trouble getting used to living here. It  _was_ quite different from their old neighborhood... She yawned and crawled into bed, closing her eyes and sighing happily. She pressed her face against Tom's bare bicep. He smelt nice... And he was so warm...

She fell into a deep sleep. Blue eyes glimmered in the darkness before Tom got up and walked out of the bedroom, Harry’s lips hungrily connecting with his own. Tom fucked Lily’s son against the wall and then went back to bed.

Lily nuzzled his chest in her sleep.


End file.
